Weavile (Pokémon)
Weavile or Mustela tyrannus falci, is the evolved form of a Sneasel. It is in the family Mustelidae, along with Buizel and Floatzel. It is a and type. Natural history They are found throughout Sinnoh, but usually in limited quantities. Most of them are found near Mount Coronet. They are active at night but sometimes they can be seen during the day. Description Weavile's appearance looks like that of a bluish-black bipedal feline, clad in a bright red crown, and collar. Weavile has two tails, instead of three like its pre-evolved form. Unlike its pre-evolved form, there is no gem on its chest, and it has three claws on each paw, as opposed to just two. Bulbapedia: Weavile It is quick and agile, moving on two feet (bipedal) or sometimes four feet (quadrupedal) when traveling far distances. They are about 38", but females tend to be smaller. They weigh about 80 pounds, female being heavier. Diet The Weavile is a carnivore. It eats insects, small mammals, birds and their eggs and young. It also eats small reptiles and fish. It is a very skillful tree climber and can descend a trunk headfirst, like a squirrel. The Weavile is capable of killing animals much larger than itself. When it is able to obtain more meat than it can eat it will engage in "surplus killing" and often stores the extra food for later. When this is the case, it will often kill by breaking the prey's neck without marking the body, presumably so its cache does not spoil easily. There are several recorded instances of ermines 'transfixing' Buneary by exhibiting a tumbling routine akin to a dance. Buneary appear hypnotised by this activity and fail to notice the Weavile approach within striking distance. Once close enough, the Buneary falls easy prey to the ermine. Like other mustelids it typically dispatches its prey by biting into the base of the skull to get at the centers of the brain responsible for such important biological functions as breathing. Sometimes it will also make preliminary bites to other areas of the body. In most areas in which Floatzel and Weavile co-exist, the Floatzel generally takes smaller prey and the Weavile slightly larger prey. The larger male Weaviles generally take larger prey than females. Commonly, the young falls prey to animals such as the Houndoom, Ninetails, Arcanine, Purugly or Skuntank. Wikipedia: Ermine Main food items: *Buneary *Pidgey *Starly *Spearow *Birds' eggs *Occasionally berries and other plants Communication Is mostly by scratch marks on ice, stone or trees. Their sense of smell is excellent - they can smell a female in estrus from miles away. Anatomy Reproduction They reproduce sexually, like humans and other mammal Pokémon. The female ovulates every three months. They mate in a similar fashion like humans, but very rarely do they mate in the classic 'doggie style', like other dog-likes. They produce 1-4 young after a 3-week gestation period. The females are known store sperm in case their young die. Males are said to have the largest sperm cells in comparison to their body size. 'Feathers' They are truly not feathers, but clusters of hair that resemble feathers. They are usually pink in hue, but black is not uncommon. The size of the feathers tell how old a Weavile is. For example: *1 year: 3" *2 years: 4" and so on. Weaviles in the story Candice's Weavile Main article: Apollo When Apollo was a Sneasel, he battled Ash but easily lost to Chimchar.DP127 Maylene's Weavile Main article: Wolfgang She traded her Meditite for Candice's Sneasel. Will be in Solar Energy as a flashback. Dirk's Weavile Main article: Slyvie Slyvie's "tribe" was attacked by rebel Weavile and left to die. If Dirk hadn't been watching, she would not have survived.Lucian, MD.: Chapter 104 Wild Weavile x4 A pack of Weaviles attacks Lucian and Cynthia while they were reminiscing. Lucian is able to fight back by punching most of them. He tries to throw his lucky switchblade at them but one of them but one of them ends up breaking it. Lucian is somehow able to punch out the 'leader's' eye. They soon run off, or so they thought, but the 'leader' ends up running back without anyone noticing and slashes him from the lower thigh all the way up to his genitals and to the right side of his hip. Byron happens to come by, and Lucian asks if he had his tranq gun; he replies yes. Lucian aims straight for its back and it slowly dies, a peaceful death. Lucian almost died because of this.Lucian, MD.: Chapter 57 Category: Pokémon Category:Mustelidae Category:Mammals Category:Weavile Category:Carnivora Category:Dark types Category:Caniformia Category:Ice types